1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to culture media-treating apparatus and more particularly to hand-manipulatable aspirating equipment for removal of culture media.
2. Prior Art
The method normally used to feed cultures in petri dishes or the like reservoirs is relatively slow. Each such dish must be handled separately. The technician must lift the lid of each dish in turn to allow him to remove the old culture medium inside the dish. He then replaces it with fresh culture medium in order to feed the culture in the dish. Several hundred dishes have been considered to be the maximum daily number which can be handled by one technician utilizing this procedure. Not only is this procedure slow but there is also a substantial contamination danger because each dish must be handled by the technician several times for each feeding. Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus which will permit more rapid feeding of cultures grown in a plurality of covered dishes or the like and which at the same time will reduce the danger of contamination of and from those cultures.